Left in the past
by He has a heart as well
Summary: Nick finds that he has a thing for Ellis, Ellis knows he has a thing for Nick, but are the two men too tightly wrapped around their pasts to take action about it?
1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like they had been fighting for years. In actuality, it had only been two months since the helicopters had left them behind in Savanna Georgia. Two months was enough with all the fighting they had done to seem like years. Two months scrounging for food, living in darkness, fighting for survival, watching each other's backs. Time had a descent way of meshing together creating a series of numbers that after a while, made absolutely no sense. The only reason anyone paid tribute to know it had been two months to the day they had been abandoned, was because of Ellis. But even Nick didn't have to heart to snap at the kid to shut up, because as the days grew closer to a certain date, the young Southern mechanic grew hushed.

"How the hell should I know?"

"He seems to _like_ you!"

"That's a lie. Coach, tell her that's a lie"

"Well, actually…"

"Your bullshitting me"

"Why can't you help out a fellow team mate Nick?"

"Because, what if he's _infected_? What is that's _why_ he's acting so strange, huh?"

"You know, for a man who claims he's so_ bad-ass_, you sure like to wimp **out a lot**"

"My job is to survive and to help your lame asses survive!"

"If you're so big and bad, why don't you go out by yourself?! Obliviously your still here for a reason!"

"Maybe I will leave!"

**"Enough!"**

The young, female, black accountant and the older, white, conman looked at the much older, male, black coach who now stood in the middle of the fighting couple.

"Rochelle, yelling at Nick will solve nothing,"

"But he-"

"Nick," coach cut over the young female. "I know Ellis annoys you, hell, he annoys _me to_, but he's a teammate and he needs help. You seem like the only one he's even apt to saying a silent hello to. Give it a try and if you don't get any results, then we won't ask you to do it again. Sound fair?"

Of course it was fair. Nick would absolutely talk to the boy if it were that easy. But, he was growing steadily tired from arguing with his black team mates, so he sighed in defeat.

"God dammit, alright! I'll talk to the idiot. But not right now!"

"Fair enough, Rochelle, go get ready for watch. I'll be out with you in a moment, Nick, you and Ellis better be ready two hours pronto"

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it works. Watch for Hunters" Nick said waving a dismissive hand.

When Nick did find Ellis, he paused to watch him for a moment. He hated to see the usually cheerful man so down. Normally he would have pasted Ellis up with a shrug and said it was his problem, but since the infection, he had slowly learned to be a 'team player' even though long ago, that wouldn't have been in his vocabulary. He sighed inwardly to himself. Normally Ellis was a well to do man with an open, friendly personality that always got on Nick's nerves. Ellis always tried to keep things light, if possible, by telling (usually at the wrong time) a story about him and his 'best friend' Keith; usually told to shut up by Nick or Rochelle. But Nick noticed the closer it got to Christmas, the quieter the young man got. Nick didn't know whether to thank god or to be concerned. He sighed out loud this time and walked over to Ellis nonetheless. Ellis had his back rested against the cold, grey, concrete wall of their 'safe house' with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his knees. His arm's wrapped around his knees tight; he clutched a small pistol in his right hand. The conman stopped before him and reached down to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ellis-"

Ellis gave a startled gasp, shrinking back from Nick's touch, jumping up and aiming the gun in Nick's face. Nick took a surprised step back, holding his hands up in defense.

"Cool it kid! It's just me!"

Ellis stared at Nick for a moment as if just meeting him for the first time, before slowly lowering the gun.

"Oh"

He blinked before shaking his head, his cheeks turning a pale pink.

"I-I'ma sorry Nick"

"That's the best you got?"

Nick shoved the man suddenly into the wall, griping the front of his shirt. Ellis gave a startled yelp, dropping his weapon and staring into the eyes of a highly pissed off Nickolas.

"You've been sulking for the past month, Ellis. You're moody, you're jumpy and you're pissing me off! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing. Nick lemme g-"

"Bullshit! You won't talk to any of us and you don't even tell your stupid Keith stories anymore! Coach is worried, Rochelle is worried, but worst of all, I'm damn worried, so fuckin' spill it!"

Nick shook Ellis a bit to get his point across. But when they came eye to eye again, Ellis's looked changed, causing Nick to actually feel bad for yelling at him. Then the young man's face twisted into something Nick rarely ever saw: Anger. It wasn't a nice look and Nick let go of him taking a small step back.

"You wood like me ta tell ya, wood'n ya?" he growled, taking a slight step forward. "So ya could patronize me some more no doubt'n. Ellis the crybaby. Ellis the kid. Oh yeah," he said laughing bitterly at the surprised look on Nick's face. "Don' think I don' hear ya talkin' 'bout me behind ma back. I ain't stupid, I jus' learned to ignore it, but ya know what? Even I get enough of it! And ya know what really irks me!? You!"

"What? Ellis-"

"Shuddup! It's ma turn! You patronize me ta no end, but I fin' id funny how ya think ya's is such a hot shot"

Ellis's southern accent became progressively harder to understand the angrier he became.

"That ten thousand dollar suit of yur's, please; I've seen better suits from the thrift stores around here!" Ellis carried on, taking another step forward as Nick took a step back. Oh, and speaking of crappy things, I finds it funny how ya can spend so much money on a suit, but not good manners or hell, even a thing called humor. That's all right though; let's see what that money's done for you now. Hmmm, Nothing! Surprise, surprise! 'oh, ma names Nick, look at ma, I where a ten thousand dollar suit and think's I'ma real bad ass, but I'ma scared of germs and bein' a team player!" I mean gawd Nick, what more do ya want ma to say!?"

The young man suddenly stopped, shaking his head as he looked away from the older man who had genuine surprise in his eyes at the southerner's outburst. He stared at the wall that held notes of concern and notes of warning in marker from pervious people who took refuge in the concrete prison and shook his head.

"And ya know wha' the worst part is Nick? I don' mean a word of that 'cuz…"

He turned from the man and started for the door.

"….'Cuz I like ya Nick."

He threw the door open, running, literally running, away before the older man could wrap around his head what just happened. Nick tried to pull his head around it too before he spotted the gun he had caused Ellis to drop, his heart dropping as well.

"Oh shit," He groaned, picking it up. "Ellis? Ellis!"

He ran the direction he thought he spotted the young man run off in, chasing him blindly. He realized Ellis only had on him his bat, his secondary weapon, having caused the young man to drop his primary, which was the gun. He also realized that the only place the emotionally distressed man could run was outside. Ellis was a melee person, that much Nick could remember. He used to say: 'Melee weapons are fun, ya know why? There's risk! And where's life without a good risk, huh?' Nick truly marveled at how dense the young man could be sometimes. Sure, a bat was a good weapon for close distance and sure, it was full of risk when you wanted to have some, but it was no good if you were alone. Fighting a horde of zombies with a bat was like fighting them with a pumpkin. Aside from normal infected, there was also the Hunters, The Witches, The Tanks, The Spitters, The Chargers, The Smokers and a whole lot of other things Nick didn't want to think about. Trying to fight them with a bat would be suicide.

'Way to go' he chided himself. 'You just had to make him run away. Now he's probable being torn apart by a Hunter or something like that!'

He sped up with a slightly panicked look on his face. Ellis seemed to be a zombie magnet; he knew how to attract all of them without even trying!

"Dammit, Ellis," He muttered. "You're going _to pay_ for this!"

When Ellis realized that he had walked a good distance from the safe house, he promptly turned around and began to head back. As stupid as the others thought he was, he knew better then to get too far or he was a dead man walking. Besides that, they would be leaving their current safe house for another tomorrow, so he wanted to live long enough to at least see that. He sighed, his grip tight on the slightly dented cricket bat (paddle). He felt bad about snapping at Nick, everything he had said he hadn't meant. He was just upset about the date that was coming up and the fact that he couldn't stop it. He hated Christmas, he truly did. He suddenly tensed when he heard a low growl.

_'Shoot,'_ he thought looking around quickly. _'Either a Hunter or something else.'_

He carried on to the safe house with a quick pace, but refused to run. He was afraid that if he did, he would attract attention if he did. He heard the low growl again, closer this time.

_'Gawd save me now,'_

"Ellis?!"

Ellis looked up seeing Nick running towards him.

_'I was hopin' for a chainsaw or maybe a tank, ya know, the ones that shoot bullets and what not, but nice save lord'_

"Nick, shhh! Something's out there!"

The growl suddenly became a scream as something suddenly wrapped itself around Ellis.

"Smoker!"

Ellis screamed and struggled against the slimy tongue of the mutant infected as it pulled him towards it.

"NIIICCCKKK! Ger'it off me!"

He heard Nick's shot gun pumping off rounds as he chased after the smoker, then the smoker squealing as it exploded in thick black smoke dropping Ellis.

"El!"

Nick ran to the other, kneeling next to him.

"Ellis are you ok!"

"Y-yeah, fine" Ellis nodded, taking Nick's hand when it was extended and offered to him.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I think it the others will follow real quick."

The two ran towards the safe house, low growls following after them.

"You came for me," Ellis said in a slightly surprised tone.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you here!" Nick said sounding slightly offended. "I mean, I could always leave you here if you want me too!"

"No! Gawd no! I was just sayin', normally you send out Rochelle to get me, but you came instead. Why?"

"Because, I frikin' like you too idiot! Now get in there!"

Nick threw the young man into the safe house before sliding in himself and slamming the door shut, receiving stares from Rochelle and Coach.

"Er, ah, I brought visitors by accident." Ellis mumbled, face red more from what Nick said then running. He slowly stood as Nick watched the zombies swarm around their safe house door.

"Great job kid, there is no way we're getting out of here now. Not unless we have enough ammo to get through this"

He turned to face Rochelle, a hopeful look on his face.

"Do we have enough?"

"Not in our life time," Rochelle said shaking her head. "We'll have to go on a supply run and look for more, there's no way we'll get through that tonight" Nick slid the safety bar in place with a click.

"Looks like we get to get some shut eye then"

The others nodded as they each took a spot they would call their own for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright my friends! Im sorry if has been so long since i last posted, School, ya know? Anyway, I never expected people to like my story so much! Its PURE IMAGINATION! I love the LFD games and ima hopin' they make another one real soon! ANYWAY-I was reading the reviews and i got so pretty positive ones, HOWEVER!, I want everyone to know i DO NOT WRITE VERY MANY STRIGHT STORIES. Meaning, that i normally only write Yaoi or Yuri. Being more or less a lesbian myself, I find it easier for some reason, honest to god reason. Right, so, there you have it, i hope i haven't lost too many readers at this point and thank you all for reading! It means a lot! By the way, I'm really sorry if the 'smut' or guy on guy action later on sounds so cheesy. I wrote this really late and kinda just...put something to gether. I promise to later on up-date it if i get more reviews saying i need to! THANK YOU ALL!~ (Or should i say _TANK_ you all. XD get it? get it? Tank you -_-" Ok, im adone, i swear)

* * *

Ellis looked at his watch for the third time in nearly an hour. Rochelle and coach had fallen asleep long ago, but it was hard for him to tell if Nick had fallen asleep or not, the man was a quiet sleeper.

"Nick?"

He slowly crawled over to the older man.

"Nick?" He whispered. "Are ya awake?"

There was a soft groan in reply.

"What kid? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?

"I-I can' sleep"

"So you gotta keep me up? What are you, five?"

"It's over somethin' you said"

There was a moment silence before he heard Nick shift to sit up.

"Yeah? What I say?"

"That ya like me too. Wha'-Wha' didja mean by that?"

Silence. Ellis began to wonder if Nick just said that to make him happy. He began to also formulate questions pertaining to the same subject until Nick suddenly answered, breaking his train of thought.

"Depends," He said after a long pause.

"Eh? On wha'?"

"What you meant"

What he meant? He meant exactly what he had said. He liked Nick and not just as a friend. He was often teased when he told Rochelle that they should get married and go on a cross country trip, but after he thought on it for a while, he realized that wasn't right, he had his sights and heart, set on Nick.

"I meant wha' I said," He said softly, but confidently. "I like ya. I….Wanna be with ya Nick"

"Yeah? Well, what if I told you I don't want to be with you?"

"I think….Well, shoot, it was fun while it lasted then, right?"

Nick scoffed, shaking his head and leaning back against the cold, concrete wall.

"Damn, you really are an idiot. Why would you want to be with me, kid? I treat you like a door mat"

"Nah ya don't!" Ellis said quickly. "I mean, here's the thing Nick, I look up ta ya. Ya may treat me like shit, but ya keep me safe an' ya care. It's like some unspoken attraction, I dunno, ya don' see it at first, but ya look back…."

He trailed off, looking away.

"Ah shoot, I dunno, I jus' like ya."

"Look kid, about that-"

"Damn, I knew it was a lie," Ellis mumbled not letting Nick finish his sentence. "I really am an idiot"

He turned to move away from Nick back to his spot on the ground, startled when Nick grabbed his arm.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence," He hissed, tugging the younger man back towards him. "If you're ganan keep doing that ,we're ganna have some problems, now aren't we?"

"Wha-Wha'?"

"I never said…"He looked over at the sleeping pair before lowering his voice. "I never said that I didn't like you idiot. I just asked what if I didn't want to be with you, is all."

"S-so does that mean?-"

"Maybe, kid, it's just…Shit, even I find it awkward."

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"You know, with coach and Rochelle around. It would be different if it were just us, but it isn't."

"Wait, you find that awkward? Really, you?"

"Hey, cut me some slack would you? Shit, I might be cold hearted, but I know when to show a little decency!"

"Ok, ok, fair enough then. Bu' wha' if I told ya there was a place we could slip to whenever we wanted to? Hmm? A place we can defend on our own?"

"Yeah, right, when pigs fly and hell freezes over twice, right?"

"Nah! I got one we could go to right now if we wanted too!"

Nick cocked a brow at the younger man, perking up slightly.

"Why the hell didn't you mention that before?"

"Ah, well, see, that's kind of ma…er….ma place. I like to disappear there sometimes"

"You son of a bitch. Well, now you can't not show me because you've mentioned it!"

"I dunno Nick-"

"You heard coach and Rochelle earlier, we're ganna be leaving Savanna soon, you gotta show me at least before we leave kid"

Ellis sighed, smiling a little and looking up at the older man.

" 'Marrows our next supply run, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's what Rochelle said" Nick nodded.

"Ok, I'll show ya ta'marrow. It's only a few miles from here an' there's a few little shops we can check along the way. I ain't sure if there's any supplies left in the actual building"

"Fine, fair enough overalls. Anyway, is this place ganna be close to our next safe house? 'Cuz after supply run, we head straight for the next one."

"Uhm, well, golly Nick, lemme see the map again"

"It's on the table, go get it and try not to wake the other two in the process. I've seen what you're like around Witches"

Ellis stuck his tongue out before shifting to stand up and silently sneaking his way towards the rickety table that stood in the middle of the room. Nick found it highly amusing at how quiet the kid could be contrary to when he was out on the run with the others. Fighting to stifle a laugh, he watched as the young man returned with a candle and the map, setting the candle to the side as he spread the map out.

"Well, ok," he said as he looked at it, leaning down to read. Nick resisted the urge to shove his face into the map. "Here's tha safe house we're in right now,"

He pointed to it with his finger and frowned.

"Here's my get 'way,"

He drug his finger towards the middle of the map, pausing.

"So that's 'bout a three mile walk from here to there, not counting any stops due ta infected. That ain't so bad. But our next safe house is abou' four or five miles from ma get 'way. That's also not count'n the infected that'll try to stop us also and tha places we have ta stop at ta check. Are ya sure ya wanna make the stop, Nick?

"Look, you don't wanna stop kid, we don't have to. But I'm game, so let's go for it."

"Well alright!" Ellis grinned, folding up the map and putting it to the side. "Should be fun!"

"Shhh, shush, keep your voice down or you're ganna wake them up" Nick said as he looked over at the sleeping man and woman on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry" Ellis whispered, covering his mouth. Nick shook his head at how childish the other was, trying his damndest not to laugh or even smirk. He watched the young man, who mused himself with stretching, nearly every little bone of his popping, before the older man reached forward; hooking his arm around that trim little waist and scooping him into his lap, smiling.

"There was another reason why I wanted you to hush down you know"

Ellis's face turned scarlet red fast and he stared up at Nick with eyes of a startled child.

"N-Nick?-"

"You were right kid, I….I do like you for some odd reason, shit, seems impossible, huh? But you, you're something different, you know that?"

Ellis mewled softly as Nick held him tightly

"B-but the others-"

"We'll be quiet….tonight at least." Nick purred softly. The older man pulled the other closer as they pushed their lips together, both hands running up and down the others sides, which caused the younger man to shiver. Ellis's hands clutched the fabric of the older man's jacket and shirt, tugging slightly the two wrapped their arms around each other, the kiss only deepening. Ellis wasn't expecting Nick to go after him; in fact, he didn't even think Nick had a thing for him considering the way he treated him. It had taken Allies a lot of courage to even admit that he liked Nick and even then he realized during his walk that he coward out after words by running away, but it looked as though his courage, no matter how long it lasted, had paid off.

I-I thought you wanted to wait," Ellis said breathlessly when they broke apart a while later, Nick said as his mouth moved from the others lips to his neck slowly. "'Cuz now well…hnnn…we c-can't-"

"Can't what?" Nick whispered in his ear.

He got no reply, instead, Ellis's face turned another wave of scarlet, Nick giving him a questioning look.

"Kid?"

"D-don' whisper in m-ma ear…." Ellis said pleadingly.

"Ahhh," Nick chuckled softly. "So that's how you play?"

"N-nick?-….."

Nick grinned wide. Some people couldn't help how certain things turn them on, but this was just cute.

"Are you one of those people who like dirty nothings whispered in your ear?" He continued to whisper as he nipped playfully at the others neck. "Or is it anything in general that turns you on?"

Ellis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm warning you Nick-…"

"What are you ganna do? Huh? Grow stiffer on me? Oh, don't kid yourself," He said rolling his eyes at the look Ellis gave him. "I can feel that.

Nick snickered at the embarrassed man with pleasure. As much fun as it was to tease the young man, and it was a lot more than he anticipated, they would need some rest for the supply run tomorrow and whatever else might happen while they were out. He kissed the younger man's lips with a sigh.

"We need some rest if we're ganna be out tomorrow, Ellis. So let's get some while we can"

Ellis began to grumble under his breath with a glare.

"You expect me to sleep after that!?"

"If you want to go out tomorrow with me"

He continued to grumble, but crawled off the older man, settling in between his legs and leaning his head back on the others chest.

"Then I'ma sleeping on ya! Besides, the floor ain't no fun alone"

"Ah, fine, just, try not to move around a lot"

"Naw, I'ma peaceful sleeper!" Ellis promised.

Nick rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go, go! Check inside, I got the outside!"

Ellis ran inside the small, beat down, semi-dark market with a pistol and flashlight in hand. He slowly made his way through the maze of aisles and ruble as he checked the shelves for food. He scanned the mostly empty shelves with a sigh as he moved on. It was a wonder they still hopped to find anything in the infected city, but they had to try in order to survive. A glint on the shelve suddenly caught his attention. Wondering over to it, he found five cans hidden in the back with the labels still intact. He reached forward, pulling them towards him so he could read them.

_"Corn, carrots, corn, peas, green beans," _he muttered as he read them to himself. "Eh, I'm sure Ro' can do somethin' with them."

He pulled his half full knapsack off his back and gently placed them in the bag, pulling it back on.

_'Now to check the back'_

He climbed down from the shelf looking around before heading towards the back of the store, scanning the cold boxes for drinks that might be left. He knew they really weren't allowed to be much picky at this point, anything would do. He paused, hearing a low groan. Spinning around, he spotted an infected, staring at the wall, infatuated at nothing in particular. Ellis assumed it to be one of the clerks that used to work there, because he still wore the tattered remains of the clerk uniform, or maybe it was to something else and the Infected had wondered? He didn't know, all he knew was that he had to take the thing out of its misery, because it wasn't fair.

_'Though, sometimes I wish someone would take us out of ours'_

"Trust me, yur goin' to a better place" he muttered as he switched from his pistol to his oh so famous bat, swinging at the creature. There was a snap, a crack and a splat as the creature fell into a heap, its head slightly detached from its body. He sighed as he spun around and continued his search. He could remember when life was good, when he didn't have to watch his back as often and when he and Keith would spend time together.

'_Fine times those were'_ he thought with a pitiful look, shaking his head again and searching on. He had to get pasted that fact that his friend was dead. He was gone and not one of the others, he knew for a fact he wasn't one of the others. Pausing, he flashed his light over one of the cold boxes with an excited look.

"Holy cow!" He exclaimed to himself. "Well sir, gawd does like smilin' on me ta-day!" there were several cans with labels intact and several bottles of water. It might not have been the ideal survival food and it might not make a meal, but it sure in hell made a difference. He reached back into the freezer, which was missing its door, and grasped the cold, dusty cans, pulling them towards him and shinning his light on them.

_'Carrots, corn, peas, anchovies, corn, corn, peas, carrots, oh! Looky here! Fruit!,' _

He smiled as he loaded the cans into his bag and continued to read them.

_'Tangerines, peaches, pears, pineapple, apple sauce, apple sauce, weenies? In a can?' _

He shrugged with a smile He had hit the pay load! This had to be the most food any of them had found on supply run, let alone the state at this point. He laughed inwardly and shoved the cans into his knapsack along with the unopened waters. He felt kindly accomplished as he slid the slightly heavier pack on his back once more.

_'Nick's never gon' believe this!'_ he thought with an excited look as he made his way back towards the older man.

_'I feel like this run just might be ma best one.' _

And he was right; normally he never found more than he just had. Maybe a few can's here and there but never anything like he had just found. It made him wonder if maybe someone had stashed them there and had intentions of coming back. If that were the case, then why hadn't they ran into the other survivors yet?

_'Maybe I'm just too hopeful' _

He smiled a little at the thought. Of course he was too hopeful and he knew this. But that was ok, because without a hopeful person, at least one, how could anyone go on? He spotted Nick as he exited a shop across from the one he just checked and frowned at the semi sour look the older man had on his face.

"Well, that look sur' don' suit ya. What's wrong Mr. Fancy suit?"

"Nothing," Nick grunted. He then shook his head and sighed. "What did you manage to find kid?"

"Eh? Are ya sur' nothin's botherin' ya?" Ellis said ignoring the new topic.

"I said I'm fine" Nick muttered. "I don't like repeating myself. Now what did you find?"

"Ok, ok, well, looky here!" He said sliding his bag off and opening it to show the other his findings. "I ain't ever got this good a find! I think this is best yet!"

Nick looked inside the bag with a semi-impressed look and nodded.

"Alright, I'll bite, I have to admit, that is a pretty good haul. I checked a few shops along the way and didn't find much 'cept for the normal few infected and maybe a few cans. This is getting pretty bad. If we're going to leave, we need to leave now before we can't find any supplies anymore."

"Oh, it won't be like that, Nick. Trust me. We'll ration out and make the most of what we have before we ever run out." Ellis said optimistically. "Besides that, I think we've all grown used to not eating our fair shares anyway."

Nick had to agree on that note. He and the rest of them had lost several pounds that they needed, not to mention they had gained muscle that they couldn't balance out evenly among the body and it just threw them all off balance. Still, he looked over at Ellis letting something like worry flicker over his face. The young man was skinny to begin with, even before the food shortage, he was a pretty slender man, but since the food shortage, he seemed to be slowly turning into a skeleton.

_'Maybe even a corpse' _he thought sadly as he continued to survey the young man.

"That maybe be true, but it doesn't make it right" Nick said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Ah hell Nick, we all know nothin' ain't right out here, we get used to it. Besides that, maybe we'll move on somewhere where there will be a little more food, even if we have to go searching for it again"

"Yeah I guess you-"

Nick suddenly paused, perking up like he heard something.

"Nick what is i-"

Nick placed a hand over the young man's mouth startling him.

"Shh, you hear that?"

Ellis tried to focus on what Nick heard, rather than the faint thumping in his ears from his heart. He heard what he thought was faint sobbing, like a woman or a girl, out in the distance.

"It's a witch," Nick muttered, pulling his hand away from the others mouth.

"How long til ya think we'll run inta her?" Ellis asked softly.

"Not too far, but not any time soon." Nick said in more of a riddle than an answer.

"Great," Ellis said sarcastically. "Any who, we ain't too far from ma place, just a few more miles."

"Good, because I'm getting tired of-"

He suddenly paused and startled Ellis for a second time as he flung his arm out in front of the young man who's eyes went wide. Something long and slimy wrapped around the others arm and wouldn't let go. He followed the slimy rope like object up to where it ended; at a Smoker.

"S-Smoker!"

"Shoot it dumbass!"

Before either one could truly react, the Smoker unwrapped his tongue from around Nicks arm and wrapped it around the man's torso, pulling the gambler towards it.

"Fuck! Ellis!"

"Hold on! I got ya!"

Ellis switched from his primary weapon to his secondary, his pistol, and raised it as he chased after Nick who was drug away.

"Ge'd back here slimy bitch! HA!" Ellis hooted, getting a luck shot at the Smoker right between its eyes. He watched as the infected exploded, pleased and as much shocked he had gotten such a lucky shot.

Well, I'll be damned"

The tongue curled around the older man dropped, leaving him ass down on the ground. He looked around dazed for a moment before pulling the nasty thing off of him.

"Nick, are you ok!" Ellis asked as he stopped at his side, offering the older man his hand.

"There goes my ten thousand dollar suit" he muttered sarcastically standing up. Ellis couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Ah, Nick-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the ground shook. Both men looked at each other for a moment, eyes going wide, had they ran into a tank? There was no way; they would have had a warning beforehand if that was the case. Then, there was only one other infected that could shake the ground like that.

"It's a boomer!" Nick said with relief, more or less answering the question on both their minds at the moment.

"Oh! Oh! I got this!" Ellis said excitedly running off towards it.

"No! Idiot! Kid get back here! ELLIS!"

No matter how many names Nick called Ellis, the young man still bounded towards the infected with an odd stream of glee.

"God dammit Ellis! Are you trying to get us killed!?"

"Naw! I won't!" Ellis shouted back. "I'll kill the boomer then we can head back!"

"Ellis! Boomers-!"

There were gun shots, a squeal, then, what sounded like someone dropped slimy jellow on the floor.

"-Explode"

Ellis was covered In Boomer vomit and not the least bit happy.

"Ah, dammit," He moaned. "Nick…."

"What the hell do you expect me to do!?" Nick demanded, crossing his arms. "You're the fuck-tard that went for the boomer! I tried to warn you to back up!"

"But I-"

"Fuck, Ellis, you're such a damn child"

"But, you love that about me, right?"

"No! If we're going to survive, you need to learn to grow the hell up! Ellis, this isn't your home any more, and I'm not Keith! He's dead! So start acting like the adult you ought to be!"

Those words stung Ellis for a couple of reasons. One was the mentioning of Keith in such a harsh reality, no matter how true it was. No one wanted to hear the truth about a dead friend. Ellis never told Nick what had truly happened to Keith on Christmas, so he decided to be lenient on Nick about it, considering that if the older man did know, he wouldn't have mentioned Keith. The other reason was less serious, but it still hurt.

"Well, golly, Nick, lemme tell ya something," He said pulling his hat off and flinging the boomer bile off of it. "Wha' ya don' understand is that I know that I'ma adult,"

He sighed and pulled his hat back on, looking the con-man straight in the eye.

"But, I act like I do to keep everyone else in good spirits 'cuz I love them like family, understand? Without it, I would…..I would…..I dunno, I wouldn't be around, ya hear? Means that if ya really want me to act like the rest of ya, then tell me that again, but, I warn ya, ya won't like it"

With that, shrugged and placed his gun on his belt, walking past a silent Nick.

* * *

*NOTE: This may be my last chapter for awhile becuse i have ended here in my typing and I am a slow typer. BUT PLEASE continue to look for and read my chapters when they do come out! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! It truely does mean a lot~!


End file.
